Many consumer products are packaged in small cartons or boxes that do not allow a large space for printing directions for use, ingredient lists, cautionary warnings, legal notices, or any other important communications from the manufacturer. Accordingly, such products are typically packaged with a leaflet with the desired and/or required instructions, materials, or disclosures. These leaflets are often ignored, thrown away, or misplaced. There are other printed materials that may also be desirable to include integrally associated with a carton or package, such as future coupons, recipes, directions for use, reminder cards, business cards, or any other materials. It is thus desirable to provide a unique packaging system that provides a retractable, but retainable, panel that can display additional information.
Some attempts have been made to manufacture cartons with retractable panels. However, in many of these instances, the panels have been made fully removable, such that when the panel is extended, it pulls directly out of the carton. In other instances, the retractable panel has been formed as a hang tag, such that the retailer has the option of either hanging the carton from a display peg (and thus, extending the panel) or stacking the carton without use of the hang tab (and thus, leaving the panel in the retracted position). However, these attempts do not fully meet all customer desires, and accordingly, improvements to cartons with retraceable panels are needed.